millenniumcityadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Samaritan-Sheet
Samaritan= ''Brick'' *[[Media:Samaritan.ods|Character sheet (OpenOffice)]] Appearance Power Level Abilities Combat Saves Skills Languages Feats Powers Movement Lifting Drawbacks Summary Abilities 30 + Skills 19 (76 ranks) + Feats 26 + Powers 102 + Combat 28 + Saves 7 – Drawbacks -3 = 210 / 210 Background Terrence "Terry" Jackson was born in the small town of West Salem Wisconsin, Near the Metropolitan area of LaCrosse Wisconsin. The middle child of parents Michael and Claire Jackson, he had an older Brother Ryan and a younger sister Colleen. Terry's family owns a small dairy farm in West Salem and his mother is a teacher at the local elementary school. Terry was a bright and personable child who showed a strong interest in and aptitude for a variety of sports from an early age. He grew up idolizing his older brother Ryan who showed the same athletic aptitudes and social popularity. While Terry played all the major sports (baseball, basketball, football, soccer and hockey) as a youth, he began to concentrate on football upon reaching middle school. Terry's high school football career was notable enough to attract the attention of college recruiters and he was able to earn a football scholarship to . During Terry's Junior year in high school, his older brother Ryan, who was attending university in New York, was shot and accidentally killed in a shootout between rival drug gangs. This event was directly responsible for Terry's passion for justice and later entry into a career in law enforcement. In addition to playing football in college, Terry also began wrestling for the university team, largely as additional training for his position as linebacker on the football team. Terry's natural strength and endurance allowed him to have a solid college football and wrestling career, but it was always obvious to him that he would not have professional sporting career. Terry Majored in physical education with minors in psychology and criminology and entered the Millenium City police academy almost immediately upon graduation. Also while he was in college, Terry met and married his wife Rachel, a law student, and later lawyer with a prestigious Millenium City law firm. Terry's physical skills allowed him to easily qualify for entry into the SWAT training program and he began a solid career as a member of the Tactical Response Unit of the PD. After serving in the TRU for 6 years and earning multiple commendations for valor and exceptional service to the city and citizens, his unit was called upon to raid a drug manufacturing operation where intel said that the metabolic boosting drug known as Amp was being made and pakaged for distribution. During the raid, Terry discovered that the drug lab was more than just a normal drug lab, but was also a hidden base of operations for a "mad scientist" using the Amp trade to finance his more exotic experiments in the paranormal. During the raid, the scientist triggered an explosion to cover his escape which resulted in multiple members of Terry's team being killed and Terry being exposed to a massive dosage of vaporized Amp, as well as unknown radiological or biological agents from the scientist's other projects. The explosion and chemical exposure left Terry in a coma for several weeks, during which the doctors began to note what turned out to be possibly permanent changes in Terry's physiology, resulting in his massive superhuman strength and near invulnerability. Despite his new superhuman powers, Terry attempted to continue his career as rank-and-file member of the TRU. While having a human tank/bunker buster was initially a cause for celebration among his co-workers, the death of one of his squad at the hands of soon made it clear that Terry was in fact quite dangerous to be around unless you are also bulletproof. Terry and Rachel were planning to attempt to have their first child prior to the accident, but the results of the accident and, subsequently, the obvious risks involved in being the wife of a "superhero" have caused them to rethink the timing of this. Terry's parents are still living and have carried on as stout midwestern folk always do, despite the tragic loss of Terry's brother Ryan. Terry's sister Colleen is currently attending the University of Wisconsin and studying for a career in Nursing. Personality Tactics=